


Shoreline

by rednight16



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Summer, Summer Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16
Summary: Some much needed vacation time gives four friends a chance to get away for a while.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Shoreline

_The scorching sun got me kinda crazy and my cheeks easily turn red  
Feeling dizzy and getting hotter I dance like I’m swimming  
Wanna turn the music up so no one can hear our love  
Wanna get even closer to you so our two hearts can explode_

The idea was originally brought up by Meis. 

During a night in—all four of them camped out in the apartment with an assorted spread of takeout covering every inch of the table—Meis suddenly tilted his head back to glance at Gueira from his seat on the floor. “It’s been like, 3 years since we’ve been to the beach.”

Gueira, to his credit, barely even paused. “I mean, we’ve been pretty busy babe. Running from the law takes a lot of time.”

“Yeah, but still. It’s been ages.”

Galo looked curious. “You like the beach?”

Meis nodded, swallowing another mouthful of noodles before speaking. “Yeah. If you go at the wrong time it can be crowded, but if you catch a quiet day it’s nice. Better when you go with other people, too. Gueira and I used to go all the time when we lived near one.”

“I remember how much sunblock you used to have to put on too. Even with the Promare you’d turn into a lobster.”

Meis smacked Gueira’s leg. “You certainly enjoyed putting it on me back then, so don’t complain now.”

“Yeah, I did.” Gueira smirked, eyeing Meis. “Sex on a beach sucks, though. Sand goes literally everywhere and then it gets sticky-”

“Gueira!”

Gueira snickered, tugging on Meis’ ponytail. “Yeah, yeah, sorry. Forgot you get all prudish when Boss is here.”

Lio, for his part, just looked amused as he took a sip of his drink while Meis tried to throw a pillow at his boyfriend. “I’m really not surprised that you actually tried it.”

“You have to try it at least once, y’know? But never again.”

“Definitely never again.” Meis had given up on his pillow attack, instead resorting to pinching Gueira’s ankle in retaliation. Gueira let out a small yelp, but still looked satisfied with his earlier comment.

Galo had been quiet during their whole exchange, brows furrowed thoughtfully, before Lio nudged him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking. The beach isn’t that far from here, is it? I mean it’s a bit of a drive since we’re pretty close to the mountains, but we’d be able to get there pretty easily.”

The three former Burnish paused, staring at Galo. “Were you...planning a beach trip already?”

Galo nodded quickly. “Yeah! I mean, you guys sounded like you wanted to go, so why not? I’ve never been to the beach before.”

Gueira choked on his next sip of soda, coughing. “You’ve never been to the beach before?”

“Well...I didn’t really get out of Promepolis much. Or at all.” Galo rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit embarrassed.

Silence reigned before Meis and Gueira tugged out their phones. “Nearest beach is about 3 hours away.”

“We can rent a car, two days shouldn’t be that expensive.”

“Is there a hotel nearby?”

“You guys,” Galo started to sit forward, “I was gonna plan this for you-”

“That was before you told us you’ve never been before. Now we have to plan for your first experience.”

Lio tilted so he was resting against Galo’s side, grinning up at him. “You’re never gonna get them to quit now, so just enjoy it.”

Galo pouted, slumping back against the couch. “Fine...but I get to pick the spot!”

"Deal."

"But you better start looking or we'll pick for you. We are taking care of the rest, though."

True to their word, by the end of the week the trip was entirely planned out and mostly booked. Galo had spent all of his free time looking up different places to go within the area, until Lio had to practically drag him away from his laptop and into bed every night after work. He did pick a nice spot though, not popular like Lio had expected but instead a more secluded beach that would take more time to drive to. The pictures definitely made it seem worth the trip and Lio liked the idea of having more space to themselves.

All four of them spend the following week just barely able to focus on work, with Galo more off the walls than usual. Lio actually had to sit with Ignis and explain why his boyfriend couldn't seem to sit still after he and Lucia had taken a new prototype out for "testing", and once he understood Ignis could only sigh, like an exasperated father. 

"Just make sure he puts sunblock on or he'll be intolerable."

“Considering I will have to live with his complaining, I’ll make sure that he does.”

That got a snort out of the captain, who glanced out at the common room where Galo was busy bothering Remi. “It’ll probably be good for him though, and you. Everyone needs to take a vacation sometime.”

Lio smiled lightly, partially hidden behind the coffee cup in his hand. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Fotia. Now if you could get him to leave Remi alone for a few hours…”

“Yes sir.”

Galo ended up being scolded three more times before their shift ended, and where normally Lio would have had to cheer Galo up, nothing seemed to faze him today. In fact, as his boyfriend kissed him goodnight, Lio realized all the little things that usually grated on Galo’s nerves seemed nonexistent. Apparently all it took was a vacation to keep Galo in a persistent good mood.

When they finally made it to the beach after checking into the hotel and dropping off their bags, Lio had to pull Galo back inside the car so he didn't hit his head against anything after sticking it out the window. But he had to admit, even from the road the view was beautiful. 

Gaps in the cliffs gave them scant glances at a beautiful sprawling beach, with almost no one else in sight. The water glistened where the sun beat against it, clear and blue as it rolled over the sand. 

Gueira and Meis were chatting in the front, Meis buried in his phone as they tried to find the parking lot. It took a few tries and one circle around the block, but eventually they found the lot and stepped out into the bright sunlight. Galo was practically bouncing where he stood, visibly holding back from rushing down on his own. The three former Burnish just grinned before Lio handed Galo the rental umbrella. "Here, you have to help us carry everything."

Galo just beamed, swinging the umbrella up onto his shoulder. "Sure! This is easy for me Lio, the gear at the station is way heavier."

"Don't brag too much or we'll make you carry all of it." Meis smirked, one of the bags slung over his shoulder. "Here, take the cooler too big guy."

Galo easily took the cooler as well, the weight not hindering him in the slightest as he bounced on his heels. "Are you guys almost ready?"

Lio smiled softly, holding a bag of his own as Gueira finally shut the door. "Alright, let's go."

It was a miracle Galo didn't leave them behind, only politeness holding him back at this point. Making the trek to the boardwalk, Lio almost ran into Galo's back when he stopped short. "Is something wrong?"

Stepping around him, Lio looked up to see Galo staring out at the ocean in front of them. "...It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Gueira grinned, stepping up next to them. "Ahh, it's been way too long. We're not waiting this long til we come back again."

Meis nudged the three of them. "C'mon, I wanna set up. Galo, go pick a spot."

That was the only encouragement required, as Galo did take off ahead of them this time. They settled into a space pretty quickly, after Gueira and Meis both yelled at Galo for going too close to the water. "The tide is gonna change and our stuff is gonna get soaked, move back a bit!"

Once their towels were spread out and the umbrella was anchored firmly in the sand, Galo stripped off his tank top and tossed it in the direction of his bag. "I'm going in the water!"

A hand grabbed his bicep before he could dash off, Lio tugging him back onto the towel. "Not so fast. Sunblock first."

"Aw, c'mon Lio, I won't get burned!"

The no-nonsense look he received in return made him pout while Gueira and Meis snickered in the background. 

"He's never gonna let you go unless you do it. It doesn't take that long to dry anyway, you'll live for ten more minutes." Meis said, far too amused by Galo’s impatience.

Grumbling, Galo sat down heavily on the blanket, letting out a shriek when something landed on his back. "COLD!"

Lio snorted from behind him, starting to spread the sunblock over his skin. "You'll live, you big baby."

"Liooo, you could've warned me!"

"You ignore warnings on a daily basis, I didn't think you'd want one." The cream had already warmed under the heat of Lio's hands and Galo's skin, the former quickly rubbing it across broad shoulders. "I don't know how you manage to avoid sunburn when you're working, you never have your shirt on."

"Just good luck, I guess!" Galo tilted his head back to grin at him. "You look like you burn easily."

"I do, and it's incredibly annoying to have to wait for it to heal now." That earned him a laugh as he finished up Galo's back, dumping the tube of sunblock in his lap. "You can take care of the rest."

As Galo started covering his arms, Lio walked over to where Meis was tying his hair up in a loose bun, sitting on a blanket positioned to catch as much shade as the umbrella would allow. "Are you going to stay here?"

"For now. Gueira's going to drag me into the water at some point." He glanced at said man, standing a few paces away and rubbing sunblock on his face.

"You say that like you don't enjoy it." Lio smirked, Meis' eyes glinting with amusement while his voice took on a teasing tone.

"Enjoy my boyfriend throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me? Why would I want that?"

They laughed, Meis' eyes briefly roving over Gueira's exposed back before glancing back at Galo. "He might drag you into the water."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lio hummed. "I'll get him back for it later if he does."

They watched Galo squirm for a few more minutes, obviously impatient and barely restraining himself. When he glanced at Lio for the tenth time he finally nodded, Galo whooping happily before yelling to Gueira about racing him in as he dashed towards the water.

"Too slow, dude!"

"That's because you got a head start!" Gueira took off after him, Meis rolling his eyes playfully as they splashed into the water. Lio stood, glancing back down at the raven.

"You'll be alright?"

Meis nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah, I'll come join in a bit."

Lio nodded in return, ditching his shoes before walking towards the edge of the water. Galo catches sight of him first, grinning wildly from where he's holding Gueira back with one hand. "Hey, firebug! You gonna come in?"

"That depends. Are you going to dunk me too?"

"Not unless you want me to!"

Gueira finally managed to slip past Galo's arm thanks to the distraction, knocking him back into the water with a triumphant yell. Lio snorted, carefully wading into the water and shivering a bit at the initial coldness. When the waves were just starting to lick at his stomach an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to Galo's warm chest. Lio’s arms snaked around his chest, letting himself get dragged into deeper water.

“Where are we going, Galo?”

“Not far! Don’t want you to lose your footing, y’know? You can’t help being short-” He cut himself off with a yelp as Lio splashed him, his hair flopping into his face.

Lio snickered, pulling away and trying to get away before Galo recovered. Movement at the corner of his eye briefly distracted him, and before he could react he was tackled into the water. Spluttering he resurfaced, Galo cackling loudly at his wet, disheveled appearance. Lio’s eyes narrowed a bit and he smirked. “Oh, you’re on Thymos.”

“Bring it, Fotia!” 

They spent the next few minutes circling each other, each watching for an opening. Despite his drive to win, Lio found his eyes lingering on Galo’s chest, watching as the beads of water trailed over defined pecs and abs. His guard lowered for just a moment, and Galo lunged forward to seize his opportunity—

They both were distracted by loud splashing nearby, turning to see Gueira carrying a rather compliant Meis into the water. Instead of setting his boyfriend down gently however, Gueira dumped him into the water, Meis yelling before pulling Gueira down with him.

Their laughter made Lio smile, eyes softening a bit as he watched them. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Galo watching him with affection in his eyes, making his heart flutter in his chest. Smiling, he waded back over.

“Alright, where were we?”

After an hour or two they were all pretty tired, trudging back up onto the sand and towards their setup. Grabbing their towels, they set them up in a circle so they could sit and talk easily while digging out the food they’d brought. They all ate ravenously, the exercise having left them all starving. Galo still managed to out-eat them all, though they’d thankfully planned ahead for that with the amount of sandwiches they’d bought ahead of time. Lio briefly reached over to wipe away some food left on the corner of Galo’s mouth, making a face at Gueira and Meis when they started making kissy noises in response.

Once they finished eating Lio forced some more sunscreen onto Galo, ignoring his boyfriend’s pouting as he rubbed it all over Galo’s back. Meis just laughed, holding his hair up so Gueira could help him with his own back. “Trust me, Lio’s doing you a favor right now. Sunburn’s a bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Once Galo was done he made Lio sit down instead, returning the favor and pressing a kiss to the back of his head when he was done.

Lio smiled, flopping back onto his own towel with a pleased sigh as the sun warmed his skin. There was shuffling around him before he craned his head back, seeing that the other three had taken up similar positions on their own towels. Fingers trailing down his forearm made him shiver a bit, reaching up to take Galo’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Thanks for bringing me out here.” Galo squeezed his hand, doing his best to catch Meis and Gueira’s eyes. “You guys really made this special.”

“Aw, don’t get sappy on us big guy.” Gueira grinned from his own towel. “We’ll drag you lots of different places. There’s a lot to see outside of Promepolis, you know.”

Lio hummed, squeezing Galo’s hand gently. “We have plenty of time.”

Galo smiled, squeezing back before closing his eyes. With the sound of rolling waves and his friends discussing all their previous travels humming in the background, he was already daydreaming about where to go next.

Some hours later the sun began to wane over the horizon, the orange glow saturating the water with ever changing hues. The sky was streaked with red and purple, a few clouds drifting across within sight. A gentle breeze glided across the waves, the nearby trees rustling softly, their leaves fluttering in the wind.

Still sitting on the beach, four figures took in the calm atmosphere, smiles on their faces. In the darkening sky, they reveled in the peace they’d found.

[](https://twitter.com/shinnamore/status/1284477705891639296?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Shinnamore's beautiful artwork which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/shinnamore/status/1284477705891639296?s=19)! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Note: The lyrics in italics are from Dumdi Dumdi by (G)I-DLE! I love that song and it gives off the vibe I wanted for this fic if you'd like to listen!


End file.
